


Fading Memories

by Paragosm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, M/M, Multi, Post-Order 66, Sad Obi, Space Husbands, Stolen, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Obi-wan's home 8s broken into.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Commander Fox/Commander Cody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Fading Memories

Obi-wan came back from his trip into the nearby city for supplies only to find his home raided. 

He searched for what was taken, and noted they hadn't found much of anything, most of his valuables hidden away...but they'd taken the old Phase l clone helmet, not the kamas at least, thank the Force, but...he put his head in his hands and sobbed as he thought of how he'd taken the helmet from his riduur and the blastproof skirt from the other. 

He had long lost the pressed flower Satine had given him.

He trailed his fingers over the heavy cloth, imagining he could still smell the cologne the Commander of the Guard had worn. The helmet had been Cody's...well, Kote's, but he had never been able to pronounce it correctly.

He cried, remembering the cold voice of Fox demanding he be found and killed, the blast Cody ordered knocking him off the sheer cliff. He still didn't understand how it had happened. 

He stroked his beard as he remembered when the 212th was deployed to Utapau, or rather, the night before. The ginger curls and extensive scarring of Fox by his right side, and the exhausted form of Cody, close cropped black hair tickling his neck as the three had talked, kissed and slept peacefully, making promises to come back. 

He dried his tears on his robe, then walked back out to his eopie, ready to unpack her.


End file.
